IWaddle
iWaddle was/is one of the more popular users on MCCP for some time before being involved in one of MCCP's biggest scandals. Biography iWaddle joined Club Penguin on August 4th, 2006 under the name Trainman1045. ''' He is rather active in the Club Penguin community, where he holds a relative amount of fame. In May 2010 he made the decision to stop updating his Club Penguin Memories website as he was too backlogged on it and didn't have the time. Nowadays he only goes onto Club Penguin to check out what's new. Popularity on MCCP Before he was found to have accessed a moderator account '''iWaddle '''was easily one of MCCP's most popular users, as he made numerous contributions to the forum and was most famous for his many helpful posts. Activity elsewhere In early 2008 iWaddle joined the Club Penguin Planet forums and gained much popularity there as well, even obtaining a staff position in the past before resigning. Before the Club Penguin Planet forums were made he joined the Club Penguin Lighthouse in November 2008. Return of iWaddle On February 16th 2010, Dracophile made a thread named 'The staff can't decide: Un ban '''iWaddle?' All previously documented facts we reviewed, and a few new facts came were told to the masses, and users debated among themselves whether or not he should be allowed to return. The thread was basically asking the users of MCCP to vote if they wanted iWaddl'''e back. A few new users joined simply to voice support for '''iWaddle. Dracophile closed the thread and poll early due to winning by a fair amount. The final results were Yes(to unbanning him) 46, No(to unbanning him) 28. The poll was supposed to end 19 February 2010 at 07:31 PM GMT. Hacking a Mod Account iWaddle '''got the password to 7styl3's (he was still a mod at that point) account from what was initially said to be "a well know Club Penguin related hacking group", a later explanation said it was an individual (Specifically, DarkBoom, a former member of the forums), and logged in for a few minutes and viewed the moderator forum. 7styl3's passwords were never secure, as his account was hacked twice. He soon admitted this publically in the Leaving & Returning thread. The resulting controversy created a rather large fallout, many forumers were stunned by the idea that he would ever do such a thing, and Poisenman101 made a statement about his opinion on iW'addle that got him much flak, and most notably the M.A.P's were cancelled since he held the majority of the nominations. This incident indirectly led to both 7styl3's de-modding and the Club Penguin Staff's leaving the forums. The Club Penguin Staff felt the sanctity of the staff forum had dissolved because of '''iWaddle's viewing of it. He later said he didn't view anything "important" in the forum. This was augmented heavily by the fact that screenshots of the forum were leaked about a week later by another party and the supposed (but actually false) rumors of iWaddle's involvement of a somewhat infamous hacking group. After MCCP After having been banned from MCCP iWaddle continued to post on another Club Penguin forum known as Club Penguin Planet for some time before leaving and resigning from his staff position there. He decided to redo his CP Memories website , which has gained a fair amount of attention for a Club Penguin blog. Though he left on bad terms, iWaddle '''had no ill will for the community, and continued to socialize with MCCP members outside of the forums. Other things which gained him infamy '''iWaddle is also known to have had run bots on Club Penguin, which is in violation of their rules. He participated in a raid on Club Penguin Planet as a joke, though it seems the community has mostly forgiven him for this. External Links *iWaddle's Twitter *iWaddle's CP Site Category:Users